


Kay Eye Ess Ess

by Hummingbird1759



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird1759/pseuds/Hummingbird1759
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Saul finally get a minute alone... or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kay Eye Ess Ess

Saul glanced over his shoulder and let Jesse in back door of the office. Jesse looked around to ensure that they were alone and then dragged Saul down for a bruising kiss. Saul kissed him back enthusiastically, pulling the kid in close and wrapping his arms around him. As their lips and tongues clashed greedily, Jesse’s hands roamed down the front of the lawyer’s neon shirt and began untucking it.

“I wanna know what else you can do with that mouth,” he whispered in Saul’s ear, and all of Saul’s blood rushed to his groin.

“Thought you’d never ask, kid,” Saul growled. _(Holy shit, we’re actually going to do this.)_ He started to undo Jesse's belt, heart pounding and hands shaking.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two!"

Both of their heads whipped toward the disdainful woman standing in the doorway.

Saul plastered on a smile and called out, "Frannie! Hey, I know what this looks like-“

“Yeah, it looks like you're about to get lucky with a guy half your age," Francesca deadpanned.

"Mind your own business, bitch!" Jesse spat, cheeks slightly flushed.

Francesca’s mouth turned up in a smirk as she sang, "Saul and Pinkman, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Saul cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, Frannie, we both know you've seen worse things in this office."

She rolled her eyes. "Just stay off the file cabinet; I have to touch that thing," she said, and made her exit.

Saul watched his secretary depart, eyes glued to her butt, before planting his mouth on Jesse's and murmuring, "Now where was I?"

* * *

 Francesca snatched her purse from her desk and locked up. Once outside, she slid into the passenger seat of a waiting car.

"I just saw the most disgusting thing on Earth," she told the man in the driver's seat.

The man’s eyes went wide with fear. "A tarantula?"

"No. Jesus, how have you lived in New Mexico this long with that spider phobia?”

The stubble-faced man shrugged. “Beats the alternative. So what did you see?”

Francesca made a face. “Saul making out with Pinkman. I need a drink!" 

He shook his head in disgust. “Ugh. Gonna need more than one drink to get rid of that mental image. That new Mexican place is having a special on margaritas the size of birdbaths; wanna give it a try?”

“Oh God, yes!”

After a beat, the driver shrugged and told her, “Well, look on the bright side.” 

“What’s that?”

“If Saul is banging Pinkman, he’ll be too busy to notice us,” Patrick Kuby said, and leaned over to give her a kiss.

After the brief but loving kiss, Francesca broke into a genuine grin and the pair drove off, their obnoxious boss and his young paramour forgotten.


End file.
